Coincidence or Fate?
by TheResistance5
Summary: "You know, it's funny." She giggled at the thought she had earlier. "Hn?" He just stared at her in his usual stoic look that she always got used to, waiting for her answer. "No matter how many times we try to live on our own and expect to never see each other again, it's like feels fate won't allow it. It's rather a coincidence." (DISCONTINUED)
1. Weeks before college

**I've hesitated If I should post this or not.**

**Disclaimer: I... Own... Nothing... That's it... End...**

* * *

High School Graduation is probably the most fun, yet hardest part of a student's life. Fun, for we have finished the second phase of our study lives and we only had one more phase to finish, making us more determined to face the next challenges of our lives. Hard, for our slacking off, wing-it and "whatever's gonna happen will happen" days are finally over. Next time, we have to be serious. Serious for college and to our future. You are also expecting that you'll never see your closest friends, schoolmates, classmates and high school teachers after 5 or 10 years. It's hard, but it's for our own good.

**Train Station...**

_"Dear passengers, I have unfortunate news for you..."_ The captain announced via speakers while the passengers stared at the speakers curiously. _"Due to our handful numbers of Shinkansen, the Shinkansen that's going to Hirano Avenue will be delayed in the next 30 minutes. I'm sorry for our inconvenience and have a safe trip."_

Tenten sighed in exasperation and crossed her arms. Stupid orientation! Why does it have to start at 14:00 and ends at 16:40—plus there's an additional 10-minute-waiting in the line for the I.D picture—where she has nothing to do in her house before the orientation. Now she has to wait for 30 minutes until the Shinkansen arrives, hungry, for the train station doesn't allow people to eat inside. "Stupid orientation. Stupid I.D picture taking after that dumb and dull orientation." She muttered, cursing, under her breath and looks at her wrist watch. 18:00. Great. Her travel time is exactly 2 hours. 20 minutes of riding the Shinkansen and 100 minutes of riding the bus. To lessen her travel time, 50 minutes of riding the cab—which is more expensive though. She let out another sigh. This is going to be a long night.

...

Hearing the announcements, Neji placed his pack bag in his front, so no one can steal his stuff, and went closer to the yellow line. Just to make sure that he can seat, instead of standing, while travelling in the next 20 minutes. He furrowed his eyebrows. _Tenten? I thought that she'll go to the city tomorrow?_ Curious, he went closer to the girl.

Tenten placed her palm on her stomach. She can't take it anymore! She is very hungry. She has to find a way to eat her cheeseburger with fries and drink her iced-latte without getting caught. She moved the zipper to the left on her pack bag, which is in her front, and put her free hand in there. She glanced on her left, on her right, on her front and back, just to make sure that there are no guards watching her. She sighed in relief. So far, there are no guards. She quickly took out a single french fries and...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tenten shrieked in surprise and let go of the fries impulsively. "My fries." She quickly grabs the fries, with her free hand, and stumbled. Falling into the train tracks that everyone should not go.

Alerted, Neji wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her behind the yellow line.

The french fries fell on to the train tracks, making Tenten sulk and drop her head in a self-pity way.

"You okay?" Neji asked and stopped at his tracks. Behind the yellow line.

"Neji?" Tenten spun around and instantly blushed. For Neji's face inches away from hers and their noses are almost touching.

Neji smirked, for he find her instant blush, amusing, and let go of his grasp around her waist. "You know, you should stay behind the yellow line. It's very important."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know." She said and closed her bag. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought that you were going to the city on Friday?"

Neji's smirk widened and turned into a sarcastic smirk. "Today _is _Friday. Check your phone's calendar."

Tenten did what her best friend told her and took her phone out. She pressed the right arrow key and revealed the calendar. She blushed in embarrassment. Today is August 9th. Friday. Oops.

Neji chuckled. She really needs to check her calendar _everyday_. "You're lucky that it's still our summer vacation."

"Shut up." She hissed and taps her foot on the floor impatiently.

"So... How did the orientation go?" He asked, trying to start a conversation with her, to kill the time.

"Dull and Pathetic." She respond.

"You weren't listening?"

"I was... I... Just... Find it dull."

Neji just nodded. It's a miracle that she was able to survive a dull orientation in her opinion. "When will your classes start?"

"September 10th. How's your enrollment?"

"It's fine. Surviving a long line that is."

Tenten chuckled. I guess she's not the only one who had a rough day. "What program did you take?"

"Industrial Engineering."

"I had a hunch that you'll take industrial instead of mechanical. There's a lot of math when it comes to engineering."

Neji smirked again. "I'm not the only one who's taking an engineering course. You're also taking Civil Engineering. There's a lot of math in there too."

Tenten pouts. "No need to remind me." She said and looks at her watch. 18:10. Great 10 minutes had passed, she's getting impatient already. Stupid 30-minute-delay.

"Well... Is this a coincidence or destiny?"

Neji and Tenten spun around and a surprised expression appeared on Tenten's face.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Temari yawned and crossed her arms. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going home since my summer classes are over. I could really use a nice rest after that. Whatcha doin' here? Just finished your date?" She smirked.

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows and flinched. Really?

"We're not a couple." Neji calmly protested, showing no signs of embarrassment.

"Yeah I know. I'm just messing with you. There's no one else to tease around here."

"How's your college life?" Tenten asked, changing the subject.

"Pain in the neck and a stressful life." Temari respond. "Are you two going to college next semester?"

The two nods at her question.

"What are your programs?"

"Industrial."

"Civil Engineering."

"Ooh." Temari grimaced. "That's a _lot_ of math. Good luck."

Tenten sighed in disbelief. "No need to remind us."

Temari chuckled. "Alright, alright."

**...**

After 30 minutes, the Shinkansen that goes to Hirano Avenue had finally arrived, making Tenten fully alert regardless of her hunger. The Shinkansen stopped and opened the door, signalling the passengers to get in and out. 10 seconds had passed, the other passengers came out. Tenten quickly stepped inside the Shinkansen with Neji and Temari behind her.

"I guess that 30-minute-delay made her impatient." Temari said while Neji just nodded.

Tenten found a chair and sat on it while Neji, being a gentleman, hold on to the pole, standing, and Temari sat beside Tenten.

The Shinkansen's doors closed and set off.

Once the Shinkansen start moving, Temari told the two on what do they need to know about college. About how stressful, yet fun life of a college student.

Hearing everything, made Tenten sighed in exasperation. For she is getting more nervous, than excited, about college and how will her life turn out especially that she'll be studying and living in the city. Moreover, she doesn't have friends in this city, yet, and she needs to learn on how to become an independent person. She let out another sigh. Time is not cooperating with her.

"Don't worry Tenten, you'll get used to it. Besides, regardless of your different programs, Neji will accompany you. Since you'll go on the same university right?" Temari asked.

Tenten grunts and pouts.

"Uh... Did I say something wrong?"

Tenten let out another sigh. "You see, Neji and I are... Not going on the same university."

Temari rose an eyebrow. "How come?"

"She failed while I passed." Neji respond.

"Oh, I see. Well don't worry. Not all students in that university are smart. In fact, some just got lucky." Temari reassured.

"Stupid university." Tenten muttered cursing under her breath. If only she had passed the exam. If only her grade were qualified in the wait-list. If only... she were as smart as Neji or Shikamaru... Then... She doesn't have to go on a different university and take the same program that her late Father and Uncles took. Talk about a crushed dream, however, that's all in the past. For she has found a new goal. To become a board exam topnotcher and her university's Summa Cum Laude. She can do it. Like her uncle told her, she can do it.

_"Attention passengers, we're almost at Hirano Avenue. Remember to check your stuff, especially your travel card. Thank you." _The captain announced.

"That's our que. Come on." Temari stood up from her seat and approaches the door with Neji and Tenten behind her.

"It'll be alright." Neji said.

"Hm?" Tenten faced him curiously.

"It'll be alright. You have a new goal remember?"

Tenten smiled sincerely. "Yeah... I have..."

Neji placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it."

Her smile broaden. "Thank you, Neji." She said sincerely. She's lucky—Or rather blessed—to have her best friend on her side. Now that her determination has been rebuilt, she couldn't wait for college. In spite of her mixed emotions, fear and excitement, she can overcome it and reach her goals. She can do it. She has her best friend after all. Regardless of thier different universities.

* * *

**Well... I have to be honest with you guys, this story is 95% fiction and 5% true story.**

**The 5% part is based on my experience where I was going home, in the province, after the school's orientation, accompanied by my Mom. While waiting for the bus, I saw him... My... First crush... I quickly stood up on my seat when I saw him, nervous. Heart beating faster than the usual. We talked on what school we'll go next semester and what program we'll take. An awkward conversation, but worth it. Since I don't wanna waste that experience, I decided to create a NejiTen fic.**

**Hope you like it, and yeah, I know. It sucks. Sorry.  
**


	2. College Life

What is the first thing comes into your mind when you heard the word, College?

If you're a kid, your answer would be: _It's a hard life! I'm far away from my mommy! I can't do anything but to study! Study only! And it's boring!_

If you're an adult, you would say: _Finally! The last phase of my study life. After this, I can go and get a job. Travel around the world and slack off if I wanted to._

If you're a college student, what would you say?

Despite of all the negative and positive stuffs you heard about college, it's still up to you, and your own experience, to define that word. Like what they say right? "Experience is your best teacher."

It's base on your experience if college life is fun or not.

**...**

**...**

Tenten groaned as she taps her pencil on her notebook.

So far, her college life is fun. She got used on living into the city, she is slowly, but surely, learning to become an independent person and she now knows how to manager her time carefully. Her grades are not that bad. She always work hard and understands her lessons clearly. Whenever she's having a hard time understanding her lessons, her cousin is always there to help her. However, that was a year ago. Two semesters have passed. For her cousin graduated and she is now a Computer Engineer. She's happy for her cousin. Although, with her cousin gone and off to work, she's stuck on self-studying this stupid lesson. Then again, she had asked help from her schoolmate and she is now waiting for him to come.

"His vacant is 12:00, and it's 12:03. I bet he's lying that he'll really help me." She muttered, cursing. It has always been like this whenever she asks a classmate or schoolmate to help her. They always say that they'll help her during their vacant and they always come late. Some didn't even come and told her that they don't have time—which really piss her off though.

She sighed and leaned on her chair. _I wonder what Neji's doing? I haven't seen him after the summer solstice._ She thought to herself and placed her hands behind her head. She knows that she doesn't need to be worried at her best friend. He is a prodigy after all. He can take care of himself. However, being a prodigy is not the perfect reason for her to feel content. He maybe a prodigy, but there are some parts of his personality that hasn't changed since they last met. He still has his stubbornness and his slight stoic—10% on her calculations—personality, especially around girls who flirt at him.

In fact, she has this strange feeling whenever she saw Neji and some random girl talking to him. It feels like she wanna drag Neji away from the girl and take him somewhere else. _Take him somewhere else?!_ She furiously thought and slammed her fists on the table. Making everyone looks at her for a second and think that she must be having a hard time understanding her lessons. "Sorry." Tenten said and they all continued whatever they're doing.

What the heck is she thinking?! Sure she always got jealous whenever she saw a random girl talking to Neji. But why does her jealousy feels like it's going too far? Especially the dragging part. She sighed again. She doesn't have time for this, she needs to study.

"Hey."

A shiver runs through her spine and her eyes widened in shock. She knows whom that deep baritone voice belongs to. But the question is... What is he doing here? He's not even a student here. "N-Neji?"

"Hn." Neji nodded and took a seat beside her. "I figure you might be here."

"Neji? What are you doing here? You're _not_ even a student here. How did you got in here?" She asked.

Neji sighed. And he thought that she was gonna be both surprised and happy to see him again. Instead, she sounds like she's shocked, worried and... Mad? Perhaps. "I'm a student in this university now. I shifted."

"Shifted? Neji, don't you realize that you're just `wasting you money and time?" She retorted.

"I know. But I don't like that university one bit. Sure it's the most famous university in Japan, but... I don't like their facilities. Sometimes you have to study on your own and it's really pathetic."

Tenten sighed and smiled at him. It's nice to see him again though. She was expecting that they'll never see each other after the solstice, but I guess she was wrong. "You just survived the first two semesters huh?" Neji nods at her question. "Still taking the same course?" Neji nods again. "Well... I'm sure it's been credited since your grades are high."

Neji smiled at her. "Yeah."

Just like Tenten's, Neji's college life is fun. But it's not the kind of fun that Tenten has. It's a different kind of fun where you're one of the smartest and most famuos student in your class. It's fun to experience that. Although, what really annoys Neji is the fan girls. Those stupid fan girls of his where instead of studying, they always lay their eyes on him—which really piss him off. Of course, he got used in living in the city and he's already an independent person. Lastly, being a prodigy means his grades are always perfect and it's true. In fact, he always got praised by his professors for a job well done. Neji wouldn't mind that. He only cares on finishing his studies and that is that.

"So... Are you having a hard on that?" He asked, trying not to smirk.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Aren't you suppose to go on your next class?"

Neji smirk sarcastically. "It's 12:08, it's still my vacant and—"

"Hey, sorry I'm late! Prof just ask me something."

Neji and Tenten shifted their gazes in their front and saw a brunette-spiky-haired guy coming towards them.

"Kankuro? What's he doing here?" Neji asked curiously.

"He's my tutor." Tenten respond.

"Your tutor?"

Tenten nods. "Yeah, I'm having a hard time understanding this lesson, so I decided to ask for his help."

"Out of all guys, why him?" Neji muttered, cursing under his breath and took out a book from his bag.

"Alright, let's get started." Kankuro said and took a seat on the table. "Hey Neji, whatcha doin' here? I thought you're at—"

"I shifted." Neji respond and opened his book.

"Right... So Tenten, what part of the lesson you don't understand?" Kankuro asked and looked at Tenten's notebook.

Tenten sighed. "I told you that..."

Neji placed his book on his face to review his lesson in peace. Sure he's used to reading in a place like this, but this... This... "Uncomfortable." Neji muttered and peered behind the book. Pretending he were reading. He kept his eye on Kankuro, just to make sure that he won't do something fishy. Sure he's Temari's brother and their schoolmate, but how come he's doing this? Peering behind his book, watching Kankuro tutor his best friend and grasping his book really tight. As if he wanna torn this book in half, or pieces, because of this jealousy he's feeling.

Neji mentally slapped himself at the thought. Jealous? How come _he_ is jealous? He has _everything_. The brains, the brawns—since he and Tenten are also experts when it comes to martial arts—the wealth, the looks, the famous family name and a great reputation. What else does he wants? _Her_? Neji grits his teeth. What the heck is he thinking?! Why does _he want her_?! It's not like he loves her and he wants that he's the only person who can make her smile. What the heck?! Love?! What was he thinking?!

"Earth to Neji..." Shoves. "Neji!"

Neji went back to earth and tumbled, with the chair on his back. "Ow."

"Neji, I'm sorry." Tenten helped him stood up, trying not to laugh or giggle at Neji's fall.

Neji grunted and stood up. "Hn?"

"I'm going to my next class. Wanna walk with me?" She asked and removed her hand on his.

"No." Neji respond and placed the chair on its previous position.

"Oh, okay then. How about you Kankuro?"

"No thanks. I'll stay here for awhile." Kankuro respond.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Tenten said and left the canteen.

"So what made decide to transfer here?" Kankuro asked, trying to start a conversation.

Neji just grunted and went back on his seat.

"No response huh? Let me guess, your reason is because Tenten is here. Am I right?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn."

"Look dude, no offence, but you 'Hn's are getting annoying."

"Are sure that you're just tutoring her?"

"Of course I am. I just tutored her for a day and that's final." He said. _Unless she asked me again._

Neji nodded. "You better." He said sternly and stood up. "One more thing, don't even try to flirt with her. Or else, you know the consequence."

"Woah." Kankuro cooed and made a calm down gesture. "What am I? A playboy? My girlfriend will if I try to flirt with other girls. Besides, we're just schoolmates."

"Hn." Neji grunts and gave another 'you better' glare.

Kankuro grimaced at the Hyuga's glare. "Fine. Just to make sure that you will _not_ worry, _I promise_ _I _won't do it. Come on dude. Don't you think you're getting over-protective? It's not like you two are officially dating and all."

"We're not a couple." Neji harshly protested and left him.

Kankuro sighed in exasperation and sprawled on his seat. _Jeez. What a guy. And I have to make that girlfriend lie just so he won't beat me up. I hope he fell for it._

**...**

College is all about studying and learning to become an independent person for a better future. It's all about hard work and perseverance. To Neji, he has no idea why his actions earlier were like that. He knows that Kankuro is just tutoring his best friend and that's it. Finale. Besides, he doesn't have time for this. He needs to stay focused and study.

* * *

**`Actually, shifting is not a waste of time or money in mine and my cousin's opinion, it's another way to gain knowledge. Just saying.**

**I'm kinda speechless, but thanks for all who read, reviewed, follow and favorite this story. I love you guys and God bless. Cheerio.**


End file.
